Networked-based or internet-based computing, such as cloud computing, provides shared computer processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand. Such computing model enables on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources which can be provisioned and released with minimal management effort. Cloud computing proves processing and storage solutions to users and enterprises with various capabilities to store and process data in either privately owned or third-party data centers.
At the heart of cloud computing are servers. Numerous servers are interconnected in a data center or server farm to provide the shared resources. However, the current life cycle of servers is short, due to the fast generation changes in technology and ever-growing demand for increased performance in cloud computing. To implement the next generation of technology, current servers require an entire server or system change. Changing complete systems to effect performance upgrade is costly. In addition, changing in components of conventional servers due to defects is complicated, making it time-consuming and costly.
The present disclosure is directed to a server which is flexible, easy and cost efficient for effecting performance upgrades and repairs.